1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-ulcer pharmaceutical compositions and, more particularly, to such compositions containing inositol hexasulfate aluminum or sodium aluminum salt as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inositol hexasulfate is a well-known compound and may usually be prepared by condensing inositol and sulfuric acid with elimination of water. Its sodium salt can be obtained by adding the condensation product dropwise to an aqueous solution of a water-soluble sodium salt (selected from suitable halides, organic carboxylates, nitrate, etc. of sodium). Inositol hexasulfate aluminum salt can be obtained by mixing an aluminum chloride solution with an aqueous solution of the sodium salt prepared as above and then adding an aqueous sodium hydroxide solution until the mixture becomes weakly acidic. Further, inositol hexasulfate sodium aluminum salt can be obtained by passing an aqueous solution of the sodium salt through a column of acid type cation exchange resin and then mixing the resulting aqueous solution of free inositol hexasulfate with an aqueous sodium aluminate solution.
Although inositol hexasulfate aluminum and sodium aluminum salts are expected to have some biological effect or other, no reports have heretofore dealt with their pharmacological activity as well as their preparation.
On the other hand, it is well known that the sulfates of sugars have anti-ulcer effects. Nevertheless, there have been no reports about the action of inositol and its derivatives on peptic ulcer.